The Lion's Song
by Thomas Mc
Summary: A fleeting encounter during a charity concert in Central Park turns into a very unique experience.


**The Lion's Song  
****by Thomas Mc**

_**Notes : **__The idea for this occurred to me as I was watching a video of a concert the other night._

* * *

The Lovers settled into their nest of pillows and blankets as the bustling sound of concert goers finding their seats wafted down through the drainage grate above. Since this concert featured a currently popular female rocker, it would be a little different than the usual concert in the park. They were both looking forward to a unique experience.

The singer stood backstage looking out at the crowd in the amphitheatre. The place was packed. Then she looked up at the full moon that was continuingly moving in and out of the hundreds of puffy clouds that filled the sky and sighed. This was the last stop on what had been a grueling tour schedule. She was tired, discouraged even a little burned out. The music just didn't move her any more. The passion seemed to have been drained right out of her. Her husband came up next to her and put his arms around her in a gentle hug.

She hadn't wanted to do this concert but her manager had insisted on it, said it was for charity, it was good for her image. It was the charity aspect that had finally convinced her to go ahead and do it. Child abuse had long been an important cause for her. She remembered how persuasive the woman that organized this concert had been. Now that was someone with passion to burn.

The radio DJ that was serving as MC announced her and she stepped out to the roar of the crowd.

- - - - -

Soon the concert was in full swing. As the singer listened to herself she had to admit that thought she was singing very well and the crowd was loving it, the energy, the fire, was missing. She glanced over at her husband wailing away on lead guitar. He had also noticed her lack of spark. He glanced back at her and, for a moment, there was a look of sympathy and encouragement in his eyes.

Finally they reached the last song before intermission and, unlike her normal attitude, she was glad for the break.

- - - - -

During intermission the singer was standing off to the side of the stage trying to psych herself up for the second half of the show. She heard a woman's soft laughter mixed with a decidedly masculine chuckle, both quickly cut off, that seemed to be coming from her feet. Glancing down she saw that she was standing next to some type of rain drainage grate. Below it she saw only darkness. As she stared down at the grate, the moon came out from behind a cloud, clearly illuminating a couple entangled in a lovers embrace and lost in a passionate kiss.

One of the lovers looked up over her companion's shoulder and the singer found herself looking into the bright green surprised eyes of a very beautiful, elegantly dressed woman. Then the other lover turned and looked up. The singer's eyes opened wide and she gave out a startled gasp as she stared into the face of the most incredible creature she had ever seen. It was a face out of medieval legend, half human, half lion. There was an inhuman masculine power in that face, but the brilliant blue eyes were so totally human and filled with both surprise and compassion.

For no more than two seconds they stared at each other then the moon once again disappeared behind a cloud and the vision faded into darkness. She shook her head and went backstage to get ready for the second half of her show, her mind racing with the possibilities that vision had entailed.

As she stood by her husband and waited for her cue, she played that little scene beneath the grate over and over in her mind. She had recognized the woman. It was that same wealthy woman that had sponsored this concert and talked her into doing it. Then it was time to start and she practically bounced on to the stage, she felt so light of heart. The malaise of earlier was gone. She went over to the drummer and signaled for the rest of the band to join her. The she suggested a slight change in the song order and they went along.

Once every one was back in position the singer stepped up to the microphone and addressed the crowd. "Good evening New York. Are you enjoying yourselves tonight?" The crowd cheered enthusiastically. "A few moments ago I saw something that totally blew me away and changed my outlook. I would like to dedicate the next two songs to that loving couple that just taught me that there is still room for magic, mystery and romance in this tired old world." The intro began and she launched into the first song of her dedication to the two lovers.

_"Once there was a man  
__And he lived to sing the lion's song__**" . . . .**_

As the song swelled above the crowd the singer glanced over at her beloved husband and saw that he had recognized the change in her as he blew her a kiss. The fire and the magic were back, stronger than ever. Soon the whole crowd was singing along. The very atmosphere had become electric.

Down below the grate, the lovers looked at each other in surprised wonder and were soon caught up in the same magic as the rest of the audience.

Up on stage as the song reached its end the singer launched immediately into a heartfelt and powerful rendition of '_**We Belong**_' and the crowd continued to sing along. Chills ran down her spine as she glanced over to see her husband, just as moved by the feeling as she was.

Below the grate, the lovers clung to each other as the waves of music, that could have been written just for them, washed over them. Their own love for each other seemed to be enhanced by the energy carried in the sounds of love within the words of the song.

When the second song was over the crowd went wild. It was several minutes before they could continue the concert.

- - - - -

Throughout the rest of the concert, the magic she had unleashed continued to hang over the gathering of people that had been brought here in a common charitable cause. The band played as it had never done before and she sang as she had never done before.

As the concert approached its end the singer again addressed the crowd. "As you all know, this concert was put on to raise awareness of the terrible blight of child abuse and to raise funds to help those victims of it. This has always been a pet cause of mine and I would like to dedicate this next song to all those innocent ones who suffer as a result of this blight."

She launched into the most powerful rendition of '_**Hell Is For Children**_**'** that she had ever done. The crowd was electrified.

By the time the concert was finished she was exhausted emotionally and physically but she was still riding high on the magic and passion that the lovers beneath the grate had brought out in her.

With her husband trailing behind her in curiosity, the singer walked over to the grate and looking down could barely make out movement in the darkness. "Thank-you for the magic." She said softly.

The words "you're welcome and thank-you for the music." Drifted up carried on a voice like silk over steel.

Then with a soft smile on her face, she turned, linked arms with her astonished husband and walked as in a magical dream over to join the band as they packed up their instruments. This was one concert that would remain a treasured memory for the rest of her life.

_**The End**_

* * *

'_**Beauty and the Beast'**__ and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given._

_The songs__** One Love**__ – __**We Belong**__ - & - __**Hell Is For Children**__ are sung by Pat Benetar._


End file.
